


Take What You Want

by shehadtheword



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, HQThirstmas2020 Day 1, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehadtheword/pseuds/shehadtheword
Summary: Everything was definitely not fine.Akaashi was pulled through their apartment door and thrown on to their shared bed in a matter of seconds. He didn’t even have time to slip his shoes off.Bokuto had both of Akaashi’s wrists pinned to the mattress with one hand, his forearm rested on the bed, holding his weight above Akaashi.“Bokuto please,” Akaashi pleaded, bucking his hips, his length already swelling with excitement as it barely grazed Bokuto’s lower abdomen.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Take What You Want

Nothing made Bokuto’s chest swell with pride more than having Akaashi at his games, cheering him on. 

To have the love of his life by his side, rooting him on and pushing him to achieve his dreams, there was nothing more Bokuto could ask for, nothing else he wanted in a partner. To Bokuto, Akaashi was perfect. 

Although their relationship wasn’t perfect, and they both had their flaws but it worked for them. They couldn’t be happier.

Each time Bokuto looked at Akaashi, his heart would flutter, his stomach would twist, and he would just fall in love with him all over again. Akaashi was an attractive man, that much was obvious, but Bokuto didn’t just love him because of his looks. Bokuto loved Akaashi for his mind; he was smart, perceptive, and he accepted Bokuto for the way that he was. Mood swings and all. 

So, it came as no surprise that when Bokuto looked for Akaashi in the crowd during a time out, that he saw another man hitting on him. 

Bokuto trusted Akaashi with his life and his heart. But seeing someone try to make advances on what was his, made his blood boil. He couldn’t help it. But the fact that Akaashi was entertaining this bastard didn’t help either. Even though he was sure it was all in good fun and being polite, the way that fucker was making Akaashi smile and laugh made Bokuto’s stomach churn with jealousy.

He didn’t like to feel possessive over Akaashi, but he just couldn’t help it.

Throughout the remainder of the match, Bokuto was unfocused, and his spikes became quite sloppy. Atsumu became irritated in the sudden change of Bokuto’s mood and gave him an earful, calling him out for his moodiness but Bokuto ignored him. Even during a time out, Coach threatened to bench him, something that had never happened during his professional career. 

It wasn’t uncommon for other men to hit on his boyfriend, so Bokuto couldn’t understand _why_ this time had him so rattled. 

Bokuto managed to pull through and even scored the winning point over the opposing team. Afterward, he made a beeline to the locker rooms, ignoring the stares of his teammates. 

After high school, Bokuto got a major reality check when it came to his mood swings. The professional teams wouldn’t put up with it like Akaashi and his former teammates had. Bokuto had to quickly learn that if he wanted to play, he had to put the time into staying focused. And he did. Bokuto was able to focus with a pre-game routine and keep his spirits up with the applause of the crowd. 

Tonight was out of character. All Bokuto wanted was to get home and to have Akaashi whimpering underneath him, begging for his cock.

Bokuto groaned at the thought, adjusting his semi-hard-on in his shorts. 

The door to the locker room rattled against the wall it was slammed against. An angry-looking Atsumu came huffing in, his eyes like daggers as he glared at Bokuto who was hastily emptying his locker into his gym bag. 

“Bokuto, I swear ta god, ya pull some shit like that ag’in, Immaa pummel ya in front of ev’ryone.” 

Bokuto chided and threw his hands up in defense, trying to diffuse some of the tension. “I’m sorry, Tsum-Tsum, it won’t happen again! Promise!”

“Tch.” Atsumu knocked shoulders with Bokuto purposefully, headed towards the showers. He always made sure not to get on Atsumu’s bad side, because he was petty enough to not set for him.

And Bokuto loved his spikes.

“Bokuto! That last line shot was freaking awesome!” Hinata bounced around and praised, “How did you even manage to do that!? It was right on the line! You gotta show me sometime!”

Bokuto beamed slightly at the praise. Hinata always seemed to know what to say to put him in good spirits. Even though he hadn’t thought too much about the words exchanged with Atsumu, his mind was still too focused on his boyfriend.

He clapped a hand on Hinata’s shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. “Next practice!” Bokuto exclaimed, bending to grab his bag off the bench and securing the strap on his shoulder.

“Where are you headed, Bokuto? You’re not going to come out with us tonight?”

Bokuto shook his head. “Nah. I.. uh— have plans with Akaashi!” 

Without giving Hinata time to ask any more questions, Bokuto waved goodbye to the short carrot-top and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Akaashi stood outside of the players’ entrance. As usual, he was waiting for Bokuto. There was a line of fans barricaded outside of the doors, excitedly waiting and hoping to get an autograph from their favorite players.

Bokuto would usually spend at least an hour after the match taking pictures, signing autographs, and talking with his fans. Akaashi, as patient as ever, would wait for him to finish; he would even graciously offer to take some of the photos. But tonight was different. Bokuto waved and thanked them for coming, walking quickly past them, not giving them a chance for questions.

Sure, he felt a little guilty, but the anticipation of fucking Akaashi outweighed his guilt.

Akaashi cocked a brow at Bokuto walking briskly past his fans, this was unlike him, and even a few of the fans could see that something was up with the typically loveable oaf. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hand and pulled him along to the road, hailing a cab. 

“Bokuto, is everything alright?” Akaashi nodded back toward the fans. “I don’t mind waiting, it’s not that late.”

Bokuto sighed and rested the back of his head against the headrest in the back of the cab. His leg shook, a nervous tick Akaashi noticed over the years. Golden eyes traced over Akaashi’s worried face. “It’s nothing.”

Bokuto reached to give Akaashi’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

* * *

Everything was definitely not fine. 

Akaashi was pulled through their apartment door and thrown on to their shared bed in a matter of seconds. He didn’t even have time to slip his shoes off.

Bokuto had both of Akaashi’s wrists pinned to the mattress with one hand, his forearm rested on the bed, holding his weight above Akaashi.

“Bokuto please,” Akaashi pleaded, bucking his hips, his length already swelling with excitement as it barely grazed Bokuto’s lower abdomen. 

Bokuto was being such a tease tonight, and Akaashi couldn’t figure out why. Bokuto ground his clothed, hard length against Akaashi’s, and the friction alone nearly made him cum in his pants. Akaashi felt like a horny teenager all over again.

Again and again, Bokuto rubbed his length along the bulge tenting Akaashi’s trousers. The friction was delicious, but Akaashi needed more; he needed release and Bokuto refused to give it to him, no matter how pathetic he whined and pleaded. 

“Bokuto...” Akaashi whimpered and tried to rut his hips against Bokuto’s, signaling that he needed more than what the man above him was giving him. 

Bokuto shook his head, burying his face into Akaashi’s neck. He nipped at the skin, massaging the welts he’d left with his tongue. 

Bokuto smirked against Akaashi’s skin. “I’ll give you what you want, but I want to hear you beg for it.” Akaashi shuddered beneath him.

Bokuto slipped his hand underneath the hem of Akaashi’s dress shirt, running his fingers over his lean stomach, his short nails raking down the fine, dark hairs of Akaashi’s happy trail. His fingers dipped beneath the waistband of his trousers, teasing the sensitive skin. Bokuto bunched the hem of Akaashi’s shirt, slipping it over his lover’s head.

Free from Bokuto’s hold, Akaashi made quick work of Bokuto’s t-shirt, tossing it carelessly across the bedroom. Akaashi traced each muscle and divot of Bokuto’s defined back, relishing in the way his muscles flexed under his touch. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” Akaashi’s breath hitched as teeth grazed his soft nipple. Bokuto ignored his question, pulling harshly at the sensitive bud before moving on to the next, biting it hard enough to leave small indentures of his teeth.

Akaashi hissed, his nails scraping down the expanse of his back, leaving dark red angry streaks. 

“Bokuto,” Akaashi tried and again, Bokuto only ignored him. Akaashi sighed, he hated when Bokuto got like this, quiet, reserved, lost to his thoughts. Well, that’s what he thought was happening, until Bokuto pushed away from Akaashi, gripping either side of his trousers and yanking them off of him. Akaashi’s freed cock bobbed slightly, finally settling against his stomach, pre-cum already leaking from the plump tip.

Akaashi reached to push Bokuto’s shorts off of his hips, the back of his hand grazed Bokuto’s hardened member, sending the older man into a tizzy. Before Akaashi knew what was happening, he was flipped onto his stomach.

Bokuto placed a large hand between Akaashi’s shoulder blades, pushing his torso into the mattress while giving his plump little ass a firm smack with his other hand. Akaashi hissed, and sucked in a breath of air through gritted teeth, “Bokuto, please, I need to cum.” 

“You cum when I say you can, Akaashi.” Bokuto’s tone was low. The baritone voice sent a shockwave straight to Akaashi’s untouched cock. 

  
  


Bokuto pulled Akaashi’s cheeks apart, his hole puckered, begging to be used, and filled to the brim with Bokuto’s seed. Akaashi tried to push himself back into Bokuto, desperate to feel his cock, but Bokuto held firm, keeping him in place. His thumb dipped into Akaashi’s tight hole and massaged the rim. Akaashi whined and buried his face into the plush comforter, the tip of his finger not enough to give him relief. Hell, even Bokuto’s thick, calloused fingers wouldn’t be enough. Akaashi needed his cock.

Akaashi was addicted to the way Bokuto’s length would stretch him, no matter the amount of attentive prepping his lover would give him. Akaashi had been with a few other men before his relationship with Bokuto, but hands down Bokuto’s was the largest he had taken. 

“You want my cock?” Bokuto leaned over Akaashi to mutter haughty in his ear. Akaashi mewled, his leaking cock unbelievably hard.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi murmured.

Bokuto sat back on his haunches and hummed. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

Akaashi attempted to mutter something, but his mind was too hazy. The ache in his cock was beginning to be almost too much, painful even. 

A hand slid between Akaashi’s thighs, giving his length a few tugs, before Bokuto rolled Akaashi’s balls in the palm of his hand. 

Akaashi grunted, “Bokuto,  _ please _ .” His breathing was uneven and, his chest heaved, desperate to intake even the smallest breath. 

Bokuto tsked. 

“Please what Akaashi? Use your words,” Bokuto’s thumb began to rub the sensitive spot right behind his sack, “I want to hear you beg for my cock. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

The question was rhetorical, and Akaashi had been begging, yet Bokuto still refused him. What more could he possibly want?

“Koutarou, please, fuck me,” Akaashi felt his voice crack but he didn’t stop begging. “ _ Please _ , I need your cock. I need to feel it inside of me.”

Bokuto groaned, his head lulled back and rested on his shoulder blades. He quickly took off his shorts and reached over to the bedside table for the bottle of lube, coating his length generously. 

Bokuto didn’t prep Akaashi, or give him any warning before he completely sheathed himself inside.

Akaashi’s body jolted forward from the impact of Bokuto’s hips. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as an orgasm rippled through his body. Cum pooled on the bedsheets beneath Akaashi.

Bokuto chuckled. “I don’t remember saying you could cum,  _ Keiji.” _

Akaashi panted, and his legs trembled. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” His words were cut short when Bokuto pulled himself from Akaashi, and rammed his hard length back into Akaashi’s tight hole. 

Bokuto set an unruly pace, the head of his cock deliciously rutting against Akaashi’s prostate with each thrust. Akaashi tried to push back and meet Bokuto thrusts, but the harsh hold he had on his hips never wavered. Akaashi was powerless under Bokuto. 

“You like that, huh?  _ Fuck _ Akaashi, you take my cock so well.”

Akaashi whined, knuckles white as he clung to the sheets, his eyes screwed shut. “ _ Yesyesyes _ ,” he chanted. 

Bokuto leaned over Akaashi and snaked a hand down his front to stroke his length in sync with his thrusts. The way Akaashi’s tight hole fluttered around his cock, squeezing and pulling him in... He wasn’t going to last long. Akaashi, a moaning flailing mess beneath him, wasn’t going to last much longer either. His second orgasm was rapidly approaching. 

Bokuto rested his forehead on the back of Akaashi’s shoulder. “Cum for me, Keiji,” he whispered.

Akaashi’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his back arched, his vision spotted as he came in Bokuto’s hand.

“ _ Fuuuucckk _ ,” Bokuto bit into the meat of Akaashi’s shoulder, muffling his groan as he shot chords of white-hot cum deep within Akaashi’s ass. Bokuto panted, his breath fanning over Akaashi’s back. He slowly pulled himself from Akaashi and plopped down on the bed next to him, completely exhausted.

Akaashi nestled himself comfortably into Bokuto’s side. “Are you ready to tell me what’s been bothering you?”

Bokuto averted his eyes from Akaashi’s curious gaze. “I was kind of maybe jealous.” He pouted. 

Akaashi raised a brow, confused as to what Bokuto was referring to, and who.

“Bokuto, I don’t understand.”

Bokuto lazily ran his hand up and down Akaashi’s arm. “Tonight, during the match. I saw a man flirting with you.” His face was red with embarrassment. It was silly for Bokuto to assume anything.

Akaashi maneuvered himself to sit up and smiled, shaking his head as he looked down at his beautiful, bashful lover. “Bokuto,” Akaashi kissed his mouth, “You have absolutely,” he pecked his lips once more, “nothing to worry about.”

“It’s just… you’re mine Akaashi.” Bokuto jutted his bottom lip out, looking utterly pathetic. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes and flopped back down on the pillows next to Bokuto with a sigh.

“I’m sorry if I was too rough with you,” Bokuto pulled Akaashi impossibly closer to him, intertwining their legs. Akaashi hummed and peppered Bokuto’s jaw with feather-like kisses. “I liked it.”

A pink blush brushed over Bokuto’s cheeks and the tips of his ears. “I love you Keiji.”

“I love you more.”

“Oh! I almost forgot! Mom called, she wanted to know if we would be staying with her for Christmas.”

“I’d love to spend Christmas with your mother, Bokuto.”

Bokuto beamed. “I’ll call her in the morning! But first…”

Akaashi felt Bokuto’s length spring to life against his thigh. Akaashi raised a brow and laughed. “I figured you were too exhausted for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please feel free to check out all of the other amazing works for HQThirstmas2020 in our Collections! Also! Head on over to the @HQThirstmas Twitter for more thirsty content!


End file.
